Dark Mark
by YoungWriter-Starbright
Summary: Danny starts acting a little weird - dangerous, and powerful. What's happening to our little ghost hero? Sorry, bad at summaries. Permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom - Dark Mark**

**Hello! I'd prefer to be called Star, but you can call me YoungWriter or YW or Bright, whatever fits. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction and personally I think it's horrible so far but I'm posting it anyway. It's only rated T because it had mild violence (some someone getting pushed against the wall or thrown across the room, without bleeding). And I'm very paranoid. Enjoy! I'm only going to ask for reviews because I don't want to continue this unless I know people don't think it's garbage like I do. **

_Third Person POV_

Danny thrashed restlessly in his sleep. Every once and a while he'd mumble, "I'll save you!", or "I'm going ghost!". The young boy was obviously dreaming about his life as a half-ghost. Danny unluckily didn't wake up when a dark figure slipped in his window. "So this is the mighty ghost child?" The sillouhette chuckled. "Soon he'll be the mighty ghost of darkness..."

_Danny's POV_

In the middle of the night I felt myself shiver, and I rolled over in my sleep. I felt hot breath on my neck. _Just a dream, _I thought, rolling over again. I shivered again, and felt my chest begin to burn...

That morning I woke up as usual as ever, had a normal breakfast, and went off to a normal day of school. By lunch, I'd have to admit I'd had a pretty good day. I mean, until lunch, that is. I got a dizzy feeling in my stomach, and I didn't dare to even _look _at my food. Sam spoke up when she saw my untouched food. "Are you okay, Danny?"

I nodded gently, which set off a headache. "I-I'm good." I muttered. I felt sick, and nauseated. I didn't eat a bite of my food during lunch, and I just threw my tray away. Before I could make it to my next class, I felt a hand yank me back from behind. I turned around in fear. Please, please god, don't let it be -

Dash.

_Sam's POV_

I watched Dash grab Danny and slam him again the wall. "Uh oh." I muttered. Danny's face looked terrified. "FENTON!" Dash screamed. I was scared for Danny. For half a second. The fear on Danny's face disappeared after mere seconds. His eyes flashed crimson. "Dash." He growled. Dash looked surprised for a minute, then he got the tough guy look back.

Dash started to yell again, but Danny suddenly pushed Dash off of him. Scratch that, Danny _threw _Dash off of him. Dash went flying across the cafeteria, landing somewhere in the middle. "F-Fenton?" He squeaked. I noticed my mouth was hanging open in shock, so I closed in. Danny began walking towards Dash, who got up and tried to regain his composure. He started to throw a punch but Danny grabbed Dash's fist, and then pushed Dash hard so he went skidding back a few feet. Dash finally backed off.

"I'm not finished w-" Danny started, but I ran over to him and dragged him away by the shoulders. "H-Hey! What?" He yelped, startled. "Danny! What the heck was that?" I asked, sitting him down. Danny's red eyes suddenly flushed back to blue. "Huh?" He mumbled. "Danny, how did you fling Dash across the room like that?" I demanded.

I know Danny had superstrength, but isn't that only in ghost form? And usually he wouldn't do that to someone anyway. And the red eyes? "I threw Dash?" Danny questioned, confusion in his eyes. "I-I mean, of course I did!" Danny bolted up in his seat. "I am totally awesome and threw the mighty Dash across th-" "Danny, you didn't remember throwing Dash, do you?" "No."

I stared at him, confused, and then took Danny's hand. "Come on, let's just get to class before..." The bell rung. "Before we're late." I sighed. "Come on! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took forever to update, I really just didn't like my story x.x But then I got a review and it motivated me to post the next chapter :D**

**Danny Phantom - Dark Mark**

**Chapter 2**

_Sam's POV_

Nothing else weird happened with Danny until the week after. I was on my way to class and Tucker pulled me over. "Sam?" I glanced at the clock. Five minutes until class. "What, Tucker? And please, make it quick." I asked. Tucker whispered in my ear,

"Danny was so weird during Biology. The teacher was picking on him until Danny threw his beaker across the room, and when the smoke cleared, his desk was upside down, like he flipped it over." Tucker explained.

I felt my eyes widen. "T-Tucker, did Danny's eyes turn..." Tucker finished, "...Red?" I gulped and nodded. Something really strange was going on with Danny. "Danny threw Dash halfway across the cafeteria a week ago." I told him.

"I heard about that. Sam, it seems like Danny's becoming kinda... dangerous."

_Danny's POV_

I found myself sitting at detention for nothing. I was in biology when I heard the teacher yelling that I was going to stay after class. Why? I don't know. I sighed and plopped my head down on the desk.

Later that day, something weird happened. When I was undressing to take a shower, I noticed a weird mark on the side of my shoulder. It was red, and it was the shape of a snake. It was like a tattoo, but I never got a tattoo.

I gently rubbed my hand over it. The marking felt rough, unlike the skin around it that was smooth. I let out a loud sigh, "I'm not going to worry myself sick over a little strange mark." I told myself. I stripped down and took my shower.

Little did I know that I actually should've worried about it. A lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me again. I'm sorry the chapters are pretty short, in the document I type it in, it looks twice as long as it does on the site. But anyway, I'm going to reply to a review!**

**FirestarterX - Well, that made me laugh XD. I hadn't considered Vlad yet, but maybe Vlad will at least made a short apperance when Danny's not in a very good mood. ^.^**

**So anyway, here's the third chapter. I'm going to **_**try **_**to start making the chapters longer. Oh, and I almost forgot: I don't think I've mentioned it yet but this story might have some DannyXSam. Just a warning to anyone who doesn't like DxS. :)**

**Danny Phantom - Dark Mark**

**Chapter 2**

_Danny's POV_

I found myself walking to school the next day, holding my right shoulder. The place where the marking had been was burning. _Really _burning. Like, a mini version of the portal accident on my shoulder.

I tried to ignore it as I walked into school. Sam and Tucker was waiting for me there. "Hey, dude..." Tucker started, but he stopped. They both stared for a moment before Sam spoke up, "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

Darn it, I didn't want to worry them about it. "I just have a bruise, it kinda hurts. No big deal." Well, if that strange... _imprint, _could be called a bruise, I guess that wasn't a total lie. We started walking down the hallway.

God, that thing burns. Maybe I should go to the nurse's office for some ice.

"Danny, have you been feeling okay lately?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I've been feeling fine." I replied. Now that she mentions it, I have been feeling a little dizzy. But for the most part I've been fine. I guess.

After we turned another corner I noticed Sam whispering to Tucker, "Should we tell him?" I stopped and grabbed Sam's shirt sleeve, "Tell me what?" They both looked a bit alarmed for a moment before Tucker sighed. "Dude... I think we need to tell you something." Sam cut in, "Yeah, Danny... do you remember about a week ago when I told you about how you tossed Dash across the lunchroom?" She asked.

"Yeah, like Dash was a feather?" Tucker added. I nodded. "Well, yesterday you threw your beaker across the room after Kwan teased you and you flipped your desk over." He said. I gave him a look. "And why don't I remember these things-"

"And your eyes were red!" They both interuppted. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Guys, I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't beat up Dash and I never flipped my desk over." I said firmly.

"Danny, we're serious. We saw it with our EYES." Sam shot back. I sighed. "Well... I don't know then. Maybe it's a new ghost power?" I reasoned. Sam and Tucker exchanged a look. Tucker started to speak but the bell rang. We all groaned. "We'll meet at the Nasty Burger after school to talk about this." I said, then we parted ways to run to first period.

_Sam's POV_

I guess Tucker was right, Danny didn't believe us. As planned, we met at the Nasty Burger after school. But, not as planned, instead of talking, there was an awkward silence. I guess me and Tucker just didn't know how to explain Danny going into rage mode and not remembering it. Twice.

And I guess Danny was just really weirded out by the whole thing.

I took a deep breath and decided to break the silence. "Danny, maybe you're right. Maybe it's a new ghost power?" I guessed. Danny looked up and smiled, "Yeah, maybe like... a side effect?" He said. Tucker spoke up too, "That's gotta be it."

But then Danny frowned, "But why don't I remember anything?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "And furthermore, why did your eyes turn red?" We almost fell back into silence but then I saw a wisp of cold air escape Danny mouth. Really? A ghost, now? I just hope it isn't-

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Oh, god.

"Again?" Danny groaned. He got up, ran out the front door, and when he came back he was Phantom. "Don't you EVER give up?" He yelled, whipping out the Fenton thermos. "The Box Ghost never gives up! I will never give up as long as cardboarded justice is-"

"Stupid." Danny snickered as he pushed a button on the thermos. A familiar whoosing sound filled the Nasty Burger, but to everyone's surprise, the Box Ghost dodged. "Ha! I have been training for the day that I am able to resist your small metallic prison!" The Box Ghost laughed.

But his laughter was cut short when he was tackled to the ground. Panic ripped through my chest when I saw Danny's crimson eyes. Not only that, but I thought I saw a glimspe of... fangs? It could've been my imagination, but I could've sworn Danny had fangs, too.

Dan crossed my mind, but I quickly shook the thought away. There's no possible way Danny could be turning into Dan.

Anyway, I watched in horror as Danny raised one hand into the air and charged up a powerful-looking ghost ray. _Oh, god, no, is Danny going to waste him?_

I glanced at Tucker briefly, and he looked like he was in shock. Darn, looks like _I'll _have to do this. I shot out of my seat and ran over to the other side of the room, and tackled Danny to the floor before he could blast the Box Ghost to pieces. Danny fell hard onto the ground with an "Ooof!"

At first I figured it's be like when I stopped him in the cafeteria and he'd easily turn back to Normal Danny, but after I tackled him, he glared up at my with those scarlet eyes. "I'm so SICK of this IDIOT taking up my time!" Danny growled, beginning to struggle his way out of my grip. I held him down tight and sat on top of him.

"Danny, please, listen to yourself, this isn't you. Please, Danny." I whispered. I was beginning to get scared that Danny wouldn't turn back to normal. After a few seconds of staring into furious crimson eyes, his expression softened and a green glow replaced the red one.

"S-Sam...?" Danny mumbled. A soft blush encased his face, "Why are you on top of me?"

**There you have it! Was that any longer than the first two? Oh well, I'll see once I upload it. By the way, I'm beginning to get more into this story so I think the chapters will start getting uploaded faster. In fact, I'm thinking about writing the next chapter tonight!**

**Oh, and another thing: I changed the rating to K+. I don't think it's mature enough to be rated T, I was just a bit paranoid before. This is Star signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Introducing: Chapter 4! YAYZ! I mentioned I was getting excited myself about this, so here's the next chapter! I'm going to try to finish this before school starts, and my goal is 15-20 chapters. But anyways, let's get on with the 4th Chapter!**

**Danny Phantom - Dark Mark**

**Chapter 4**

_Sam's POV_

I blushed myself as I noticed that it probably looked pretty weird to be on top of Danny out of nowhere. I looked around and saw that everybody in the Nasty Burger was staring at us. Even the Box Ghost had fell silent for once.

My first thought was, _Oh, crud. Everyone saw that, didn't they?_

And later, I'd found out I was right. Everyone saw it, even in the news. The newspaper headline the next day was _Inviso-Bill Attacked By Goth Girl. _I scowled when I read it; it's not like I ATTACKED him. I guess nobody heard me trying to convince Danny to go back to normal. To be honest, I think that was a good thing. But still, that was pretty embarrassing.

Anyway, after that, it seemed like Danny finally believed us about how he was going "Rage Mode" as I called it.

_Danny's POV_

That experience scared me. I believed Sam and Tucker now. You see, that day, I remembered tackling the Box Ghost and feeling so angry that I wanted to kill him, and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor and Sam was sitting on my chest.

Sam told me later that I _had _tried to kill him. That scares me. I didn't want to become evil.

And you know what else? I felt like that strange mark on my shoulder had something to do with this. And speaking of that mark, it had disappeared the day after that Box Ghost thing happened. It kinda creeped me out but I didn't think much of it.

Anyway, we met up on Saturday at Sam's place to talk about it.

Tucker was the first one to speak. "Danny, we gotta find a way to stop you from going all Murderer 2000 on us." I actually would've laughed at that if that wasn't happening to me. I sighed. "Well, I usually don't even remember it, so I've got nothing."

Sam spoke up this time, "You know, I noticed that the last time Danny went into Rage Mode, before he tackled the Box Ghost, he took a deep breath. Maybe that could be... a warning signal?" She guessed.

I chuckled, "Maybe. I guess we'll see the next time it happens..." My voice trailed off. To be honest, I really didn't want it to happen again. I wanted life to go back to normal. Well, as normal as my life gets.

I sighed again, "Can we stop talking about this? The last time we talked about this, something... bad happened." I muttered. Sam and Tucker agreed, and we played video games the rest of the day.

Once again, I found myself walking to school the next day. But this time I wasn't alone. Sam and Tucker were by my side. They'd promised to try to keep me calm so that I wouldn't do anything in front of the school. I still felt a bit creeped out by all of this.

I mean, think about it. All of a sudden you start getting so angry that you can't control yourself, and then you don't even remember half of it? It's so confusing and frustrating. And... it kinda frightens me.

Anywho, the school day was, luckily, normal enough. Until the end of the day when Mr. Lancer was talking to me.

"Mr. Fenton, you know that you really need to bring your grades up. May I suggest..." I eventually zoned out. _Blah, blah, blah. I wish he knew the reason I skip so often... _"...or I may need to hold you back." I snapped to attention, "Wha-?" Sam and Tucker glanced my way.

You see, we were in the hallway and Sam and Tucker were leaning against the lockers. Anyway, I felt my blood boil at this news. How dare he try to hold me back! After I save his butt from ghosts every single day!

I took in a shuddering breath, _Why I oughta... _I felt someone touch my shoulder. I whipped my head around, startled. "Danny." Tucker whispered. "Careful." My eyes suddenly widened. Man, that was close. Did I almost...?

"Ahem." Mr. Lancer coughed. I turned back to him. "Uh, yes sir, I'll try to do better." I said nervously, trying to get him to go away. He nodded and walked off. I let out a sigh of relief and fell against the lockers. "Yeah, I think that's the warning sign." Sam said. "Danny, this is getting worse. I think we need to do something about this." She suggested.

"Well, what can we do? This is scaring me, guys." I confessed. "_I _think we need to talk to an expert." Tucker said. I gave him a look, "And who might that be?" I didn't think we could talk to anybody about this who wouldn't think I was a freak. So who-

"Vlad."

... This is going to be the worst day of my life.

**Ok, I have to admit, that was more of a filling chapter. I wasn't as excited about this chapter as I was about Chapter 3. And when I mentioned Vlad earlier, I wasn't going to have his 'brief appearance' until later, but I kinda ran out of ideas, so you'll see Plasmius in the next chapter! Hurrayz! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to admit that I didn't really think the last chapter was all that great. So, to make up for it, here we go with Chapter 5!**

**Danny Phantom - Dark Mark**

**Chapter 5**

_Danny's POV_

I can't believe I'm doing this. I really shouldn't do this. I really should turn around and leave right now. Why not?

I was flying Sam and Tucker to Vlad's place. I stopped flying suddenly and hovered in midair. "Guys, do I really have to do this?" I groaned. I looked up at Sam, who was sitting on top of me. "As much as we all hate Vlad, I think he's the only one who would even have an idea of what's going on." She replied.

I groaned out loud again before beginning to fly again. All too soon I was hovering in front of the window to the mayor's office. I sighed. Sam and Tucker were right, Vlad is the only person who would possibly understand what's happening. This is probably all his fault anyway.

Cautiously, I flew intangible through the window and landed on the floor. Vlad was at the desk, writing something. He almost looked startled when he looked up, but he covered it up with that stupid smirk of his. "Daniel. What a nice surprise." He taunted, grinning.

"Look, Plasmius. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to..." I swallowed my pride, "...ask for help." I growled. Vlad blinked twice, then smirked again. "What's the trouble, Daniel?" He asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. I couldn't find a way to explain it.

So Sam and Tucker explained for me.

"Danny's been acting really weird lately." Sam started. Tucker cut in, "Yeah, like whenever he gets angry, his eyes turn red." Sam interuppted, "And he's really powerful!" They looked at each other for a moment, and then at me. I sighed. "And I can't control myself whenever it happens." I finished.

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Anything else?" He asked. He was looking at me intently. Silently, my mind whispered, _he knows. _I looked down at my feet, then turned around to face my friends. "I didn't tell you this, but I had this strange mark on my shoulder. It looked like a snake and it burned, but it disappeared a while ago." I admitted.

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it and shook her head. Vlad suddenly spoke up. "I know what's going on." He said suddenly. I felt a brim of happiness. At least we'll know what's happening, even if Vlad won't tell us how to handle it. "But give me one good reason why I should tell you." Vlad ordered. I sighed, "Because I humiliated myself enough to ask for _your _help."

"Good point." Vlad said.

"A ghost gave you that mark, Daniel. It's a ghost that uses its power to give any innocent person the power to cause havoc upon their town, against that person's will." Plasmius explained. "The mark is a side effect. And once the mark disappears, there's no turning back."

I wrapped my arms around myself to keep myself from trembling. "No talking in mysteries, please. What exactly is going to happen to me?" I demanded. Vlad's expression remained dark as he told me, "Eventually the power will take over you're mind, and you will bring destruction upon Amity Park for the rest of your life."

I let out a choked gasp. "I-Is there any way to stop it?" I asked. All of a sudden Vlad grinned again. "And why should I tell you, little badger? I've already told you what's happening." He teased. I growled at him, "Because if you don't tell me, I'll tear you apart." I had the feeling he was just messing with my head. It crossed my mind that he could be just lying to me about everything.

"How can you even trust me, Daniel?" Vlad continued pushing my buttons. That statement gave further reason that he was bluffing about that. "Vlad, I came here for answers, and I asked nicely for them. Now tell me how to stop this!" I yelled.

Vlad simply smirked.

I growled again before a flash of red clouded my vision.

_Sam's POV_

I guess it was my and Tucker's fault about what happened next. When I saw Danny becoming furious I hesitated on stopping him. Maybe it was a good thing that Danny would take his anger out on Vlad? But before I could decide, Danny decided for me.

_"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE EEEEEE!"_

Everything happened so fast. Danny let out a wild yell before pouncing on Vlad and knocking him to the ground. Vlad didn't have a chance to react before he got blasted with a ghost ray. Danny then grabbed Vlad by the collar and yanked him into a sitting position. "I'm sick and tired of your attitude, Plasmius. Say goodbye!" Danny whispered, before tossing Vlad to the floor and then unleasing a Ghostly Wail.

I thought Vlad would've been able to defend himself more, but like I said, it all happened really fast. Before I knew it, Vlad was against the wall, his suit torn and him unconcious. It was less serious then I actually thought, to be honest. Vlad was still alive and he wasn't even bleeding.

But at that moment, me and Tucker both panicked. I watched Danny chuckle darkly and he walked towards the knocked-out Vlad. I shook myself out of my shock, and then me and Tucker both scrambled over the floor towards Danny.

Danny managed to grab Vlad by the collar again before Tucker and I grabbed Danny and dragged him away. "Huh?! Hey! Let me GO!" Danny struggled against our grips. I took Danny by the shoulders and spun him around. "I'm sorry, Danny, but this is for your own good." I whispered before raising my hand and slapping Danny clear across the cheek.

He stopped struggling and fell to the floor, rubbing the side of the face where I'd hit him. He opened his eyes again and looked up at me, "What was that for?!"

Green eyes.

I nearly fainted out of relief.

**Personally, I think that was okay. And personally, I think Vlad wasn't acting very Vlad-like, but you'll figure out why in the next chapter. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY GUYS, DON'T YELL AT ME! X.X**

**First thing's first, I'll admit I **_**almost **_**lost interest in this story. But I didn't. So that's why I haven't updated, I **_**almost **_**lost interest. But now I'm back, and hopefully, I'll actually continue and won't give up.**

**Second, I read the reviews, and since you guys want more scary stuff, I'm bumping it back up to a T. Now, I'll have you know that I consider myself a little juvenile, so I'll try hard to be more dramatic then I usually am, but don't yell at me if I'm lame. ^.^''**

**Anyway, Chapter 6 is up!**

**Danny Phantom - Dark Mark**

**Chapter 6**

_Vlad's POV_

I narrowed my eyes at the ghost in front of me. "I didn't tell him anything important. I just taunted the boy." I defended myself from his previous statement. "Well, you need to be careful. The more he knows, the more chance it is that he'll be able to fight back against the spell." He shot back.

I rubbed my temples. "Can we _please _talk about something else? For instance, when will the spell take full effect?" I asked. He looked at the ceiling, seemingly counting in his head. "A month, tops." He said.

I growled. "That long? Daniel's very determind, remember. And resistant. Can it go any faster?" I pleaded. "Don't rush me!" He snapped. "Why did you want that puny teenager to destroy the town anyway?" He asked.

I resisted rolling my eyes. "Because... Daniel's more powerful than even he realizes." I explained. "He's worth it. Once the spell takes over him, he'll be one of the most vicious ghosts on Earth. _And _in the Ghost Zone." I promised. "And he might reconsider joining me..." I muttered under my breath.

The ghost smirked. "Good. Because if he's not, and I went through all this trouble for nothing..." His eyes glowed with fury. "Don't worry." I reassured him, smirking back. "You'll see."

_Danny's POV_

"Stupid Vlad." I growled. I tossed a pillow across the room in frustration. I feel like he made me angry on purpose. I just know he has something to do with this. I just _know _it. It's probably one of his stupid schemes.

"Watch out, Vlad." I said to myself, sitting down on my bed. "Whatever you're up to, I'm going to stop it."

"DINNER!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Mom calling from downstairs. I quickly ran down the stairs and joined my family at the table to eat. "Great news, Maddie!" Dad exclaimed. I flinched at his tone. He usually only yells this loud whenever he's excited about a new ghost invention.

Then again, when is he ever _not _loud? "I think I fixed the Ghost Gabber!" Dad yelled some more. Oh, god, not that thing again! Dad turned to me and started to say something, but I pushed my plate away. "I'm not hungry!" I blurted, knocking my chair over and I dashed back up the stairs. On second thought, who cares about dinner?

I sighed when I got back to my room. Running a hand through my hair, I looked into the mirror. Crystal blue eyes stared back at me. I decided to try and experiment with this new... power. This _anger._

Pumping myself up, I took a breath and tried to make myself furious. I thought of all the things my enemies did to me. Vlad yesterday, when Skulker dumped me in a trashcan a week back, when Ember nearly blew my eardrums off last month...

I stared at my eyes in the mirror until I noticed them flash crimson. Gasping, I backed away and tripped over my left foot, falling on my butt. This is way too weird. I pulled myself back to my feet and gazed at the mirror again. My eyes weren't red anymore. I shut my eyes and willed myself into ghost form. A cold shudder blew through my body before I opened my eyes again and looked at them. A bright, ectoplasmic green. Not red.

"I-I'm still me." I reassured myself. "This is all probably Vlad's stupid plot, remember?" I thought out loud, collasping onto my bed. "Just forget about it."

**I know that was short. I was gonna make it longer, but I figured, "Screw it, I haven't updated in a month, I need to update this story NOW." So, here you go. Next time I'll try to make it longer. And sorry if that wasn't dramatic enough for you. Insane Danny might be in the next chapter. We'll wait and see ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyz! :D Guess who's back again? With the seventh chapter of Dark Mark! :)**

**Danny Phantom - Dark Mark**

**Chapter 7**

_Danny's POV_

Blood.

Nothing more. Just _blood. _A lot of it. Horrified, I backed away from what once was my house. Now there was just a big mess of crimson and debris. I just hoped that no one was in that house when it fell.

No. There's no way the house fell. I could easily tell it was destroyed. Some kind of twisted monster had torn my home apart. I turned around to run, but I stopped. My breathing stopped. My heart nearly stopped.

The houses across the street. All around me. Each house as far as the eye could see was either in flames or a pile of rubble. I could easily tell that no one was around, so I transformed into Phantom and flew up. My jaw pretty much fell off my face.

Amity Park was a reck. The sky was blood red, and everything was covered in a thick cloud of smoke. Most of the buildings were on fire. I blinked back tears as I saw my home town, destroyed. Who did this? When did this happen?

Why couldn't I protect Amity Park?

I flew over the town, now noticing something else. A ghost did this. As I flew in closer to the crumbling buildings, I could see ectoplasm dripping off of the wreckage. I trembled with terror. Not even Vlad would stoop to this level.

Why? Why does everything have to happen to me?

I flew down to the lake, which once had clear, sparkling blue water now reflected the red sky and had rubbish and dirt in it. I looked at my reflection and gasped.

I could easily see from the shimmering water that my entire body was stained with blood and ectoplasm. Not my blood, _other people's blood. _My eyes were a deep crimson and when I opened my mouth to gasp, I bared fangs. My HAZMAT suit was ripped and torn.

I backed away from the lake, the horrifying realization taking over my mind. The monster that did this... was...

Was _me!_

(line break)

I was screaming my head off as I woke up, tangled up in sheets and blankets. I fell off my bed and hit the floor, still screaming as if I'd just looked into the face of death. By the time both of my parents and Jazz had burst into my bedroom, I had stopped screaming and was just sobbing.

Jazz pulled the cover off of my head and wrapped me in a hug, calming me down. "It's okay, little brother." She soothed. Mom had been patting my back. Dad was ruffling my hair gently. I eventually calmed down. The nightmare had just been so _real._ I had smelled the smoke, felt the blood against my skin, felt the heat of the flames as I flew over the town.

It was all just a dream. I needed to calm down. Jazz released me from the hug. I took several deep breaths. "Danny, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Mom asked. "Was there a ghost?" Dad asked excitedly. Mom gave him a look.

"I had a nightmare. It... it was so real!" I whimpered, still attempting to calm myself down. Jazz patted my back. "Would you like to tell us what it was about?" She asked softly. I shook my head firmly. Even if I wanted to, Phantom was in my dream, so I couldn't tell Mom and Dad.

After a few more comforting words, I found myself alone again, on my bed, staring at the ceiling. That dream... was it a prediction? Was I really going to turn into a monster? Was I going to tear my own town apart?

I shivered at the thought. I really don't want to think about it...

**I know, I know, another short one. Next one will be longer. I promise! -.- Sorry, I've had a bit of writer's block lately. **


End file.
